L'histoire des âmes
by Milju
Summary: Et si tout se répétait, et si le présent ressemblait beaucoup plus au passé qu'on ne le pensait? Entre 1573 et 2012, entre la France et les Etats-Unis, entre le Languedoc et Seattle, il n'y a parfois qu'un pas... Fic Romance/Historique. Bella & ... ALL HUMAN.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous,  
Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, mélangée entre la fiction historique et la fiction de nos jours. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je vous mets en ligne le prologue. J'essaierai de poster aussi souvent que possible.  
On se retrouve en bas !_

**2012 - Seattle**

Il était une fois, dans un royaume fort fort lointain… Nan, ça c'est Shrek ! Ma vie, elle ne commence pas comme ça, ma vie c'est plutôt la banalité. Je me présente, Isabella Marie Swan, 20 ans, étudiante dans une école privée pour passer un diplôme de professeure de français. J'habite à Seattle depuis le début de l'année mais je suis originaire de Forks. Mon père est chef de police de cette bourgade.

-Bella, magne ! On va être à la bourre !

Ça c'est Alice, ma colocataire, elle étudie l'art dans la même école privée que moi. C'est un vrai petit lutin monté sur des ressorts, elle vient de Port Angeles, une ville proche de Forks et de Seattle. Depuis quelques temps, elle est complètement électrique car y'a un nouveau dans l'école et elle le trouve « trop mignon », je cite. Alice et moi on pourrait dire qu'on est sœur, on est toutes les deux de taille assez petite (même si c'est moi qui la mène de 5 cm), toutes les deux fines aux cheveux bruns assez longs et les yeux couleur noisette. En revanche sur le point de vue du caractère, elle est mon exact opposé. Je suis plutôt timide et effacée alors qu'elle déborde d'énergie et le montre dès qu'elle le peut. Même si on s'engueule assez souvent en ce moment, je l'adore, elle est trop mignonne !  
Je prends les clés de mon pick-up rouge délavé et la suis à l'extérieur. On est déjà en retard pour aller en cours. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pense, elle aime toujours être en avance pour voir ce fameux étudiant en histoire, un certain Jasper. Je démarre alors qu'elle frétille à mes côtés.

-Calme-toi Pixie ! Tu vas le voir le beau blond texan, je te dis qu'on n'est pas à la bourre, tu peux me croire.  
-On n'sait jamais, t'imagines si je le rate de 5 minutes je serais enragée.  
-T'es complètement accroc à un mec qui t'as juste dit « Pardon M'dame » avec son accent texan… T'as même pas osé lui parler !

Je nous dirige vers l'école en riant. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne ma coloc'. J'ai eu un bon feeling dès que je l'ai vue.

*****

**1573 - France, Languedoc, Château des Voisins**

En ce jour du 15 mai 1573, Gabrielle de Voisins, jeune fille d'une famille noble du Languedoc, se lève de son lit à baldaquin alors que le merle siffle son chant matinal, surement pour la beauté de la jeune femme. Aussitôt levée, sa demoiselle de compagnie, Alix, la rejoint dans la chambre avec un broc d'eau.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?  
-Bien, merci Alix.

Elle s'approche de la commode alors que sa dame de compagnie verse le liquide dans la bassine prévue à cet effet. Gabrielle Isabelle de Voisins l'aime beaucoup. Elle connait Alix depuis sa plus tendre enfance et avait toujours su que celle-ci serait sa dame de compagnie. La jeune femme est assez petite et brune aux cheveux longs retenus dans la coiffe de l'époque. Alors que Gabrielle s'assied pour faire sa toilette, Alix s'approche d'elle pour lui natter sa longue chevelure couleur chocolat.

-Alors, c'est aujourd'hui que sont prévues les festivités pour l'anniversaire de votre père. Je dois absolument vous faire belle, il y aura peut-être une prétendant pour vous qui sait. J'ai entendu l'autre jour votre mère en parler avec votre père, ils disaient qu'il serait temps de vous marier. Apparemment, un chevalier du comté voisin viendrait pour les festivités. Aussi j'ai tenu à choisir votre plus belle robe…  
-Merci beaucoup Alix, je sais que tu feras pour le mieux…

Alix reste silencieuse, elle sait que Gabrielle préfère ne pas en parler. D'un autre côté, elle sait que le délai devient de plus en plus pressant, c'est pourquoi elle lui a confié la conversation qu'elle a secrètement entendue. Elle se dirige vers la malle de la jeune demoiselle et en sort la robe bleue nuit confectionnée pour son anniversaire le 13 juin dernier. Tandis qu'elle vide la bassine sale dans laquelle Gabrielle s'est lavée, cette dernière se vêt pour les festivités. Quand la dame de compagnie, voit la jeune pucelle d'une vingtaine d'années dans sa robe bleue nuit, elle ne peut que s'extasier devant une telle beauté et se dit qu'elle va devoir orner ses tresses de bijoux bleus.

-Vous êtes magnifique Gabrielle.  
-Merci Alix, tu sais bien que mon objectif n'est pas celui-là mais si telle est la décision de mes parents… Tu sais bien que je ne rêve que de liberté, d'aller galoper dans les prés, attraper du gibier…  
-Je sais bien Mademoiselle, mais il va bien falloir vous unir un jour à quelqu'un. Regardez-moi, j'attends depuis des années que le forgeron demande ma main à mes parents… Il est si beau…

Gabrielle sourit, elle adore Alix et son côté naturel. Elle doit bien admettre que le forgeron est bien bâti mais il est souvent tête en l'air. Mais elle doit bien avouer qu'ils formeraient un couple merveilleux mais il faudrait qu'il se rende compte qu'elle est amoureuse de lui depuis si longtemps. Toutes deux descendent le long des escaliers en pierre et croisent en bas le père de Gabrielle, celui-ci serre longuement sa fille dans les bras avant de l'embrasser. Sa barbe chatouille la joue de Gabrielle mais elle s'en moque, pour rien au monde elle ne refuserait ce baiser matinal de son père. C'est pas comme sa mère, cette femme froide qui ne lui adresse aucun signe d'affection. Son père n'est peut-être pas très loquace mais il aime sa fille et le montre. D'ailleurs non seulement c'est un bon père mais il est également un bon souverain aimé de tous les habitants. Seule sa femme n'est pas appréciée. Il salue également Alix avant de les entraîner dans la salle principale où le petit déjeuner est dressé : cochon, pain, volaille, … tout est à la disposition des habitants du château.

-Ma chérie, commence son père en milieu de repas, ta mère et moi avons décidé qu'il était temps que tu t'unisses avec un homme.  
-Mais père, tu m'as toujours promis que je pourrais me marier avec l'homme que je souhaiterais épouser. Or je ne l'ai point encore rencontré…  
-Oui ma fille, mais je suis sûre que celui que nous avons choisi te plaira !

Gabrielle se tut et continua son déjeuner dans le silence.

Je me garai comme je pouvais sur le parking de l'école, il fallait bien avouer que mon pick-up prenait plus de place que les petites mini-voitures que tout le monde s'achète en ce moment. Ils m'énervent à tous se la péter, j'aime ma vieille voiture et je déteste qu'on se moque d'elle !

-Bon, tu trouves ta place ou tu comptes tous les phares qu'il y a sur le parking ? , s'impatiente Lili.  
-Rhoo, qu'est-ce que t'es chiante quand t'es amoureuse !

Je me dépêche de me garer pour que Mademoiselle aille admirer son prince charmant. De toute façon je sais bien que d'ici cinq minutes je pourrai lui parler de tout, elle ne m'écoutera pas. Je coupe le contact tandis que ma coloc' descend. Je la sens électrique, elle me fait à nouveau sourire. Nous nous dirigeons toutes deux vers l'entrée de l'école, nos sacs sur nos épaules.

_Que dîtes-vous de ce prologue ? Dîtes-moi tout !  
Faîtes péter la bubulle pour que cette histoire continue !  
Mil'_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, _  
_Tout d'abord je souhaiterai vous faire part d'un erratum dans le prologue (et je me suis fait taper sur les doigts pour ça), je voulais remercier ma bêta MlleElea (je suis sa bêta orthographe et elle est ma bêta motivation-inspiration-conseillère ^^) sans qui, je crois, je n'aurais jamais repris l'écriture.  
On se retrouve en bas chers lecteurs !  
[N'oubliez pas que je n'emprunte les marionnettes qu'à l'auteure, Stephenie Meyer. J'écris juste une autre pièce !]_

**2012 - Seattle**

L'école était déjà bien peuplée lorsqu'on entra dans le hall. Comme c'est une école privée, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'étudiants d'inscrits, les têtes reviennent donc vite. L'ambiance est bonne mais on sent quand même qu'il y a des petits clans. Tiens, d'ailleurs un de ces clans vient de passer, quatre blondasses. Tanya, Irina, Kate et Rosalie ; ces trois filles sont les représentations mêmes de ce que je déteste le plus au monde : voiture dernier cri, filles à papa, maquillage à fond, décolletés, mini-jupes et plans dragues en poche. Bref, des vrais pots de peinture! En plus elles se ressemblent tellement qu'on ne sait plus qui est qui... Beurk! Quand elles font claquer leurs talons et passent à côté de nous, j'ai envie de leur cracher dessus. Je regarde Lili, elle est du même avis que moi je le sais, ses yeux lancent un regard noir aux quatre pom-pom girls.

-Toujours dans les parages celles-là! , grogne Alice.  
-Ouais, je me demande quand même ce qu'elles font dans cette école? Des études en mannequinat? Je me souvenais pas qu'il y ait cette option...

Alice et moi éclatons de rire en nous dirigeant vers nos casiers. Je prenais mes cours pour la journée quand je remarquais l'absence d'Alice. Aussitôt, je jetais un coup d'oeil aux environs, pas étonnant, le Texan venait de faire son entrée dans le hall. Pas étonnant, je laissais un sourire glisser sur mes lèvres, on aurait presque pu voir de la bave couler de la bouche de Lili. Ricanant légèrement et énervée par son attitude lasse depuis le début de l'année, j'attends qu'il passe près de nous pour bousculer mon amie dans sa direction. Et hop, ni vu ni connu, elle se retrouve dans ses bras. C'est qu'il a des bons réflexes le petiot!

-Oh... Euh... Dé-Désolée... J'ai tré-trébuché..., bégaye mon amie  
-Pas grave M'dame. M'dame comment d'ailleurs?  
-A-Alice...  
-Alors pas grave M'dame Alice, lui sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de filer.

Eh ben si j'avais su qu'elle bégayait quand elle était gênée, je ne l'aurais pas poussée dans ses bras... J'me sens toute con du coup. Un coup que "Mr Sexboy d'Alice" a disparu, je la vois se retourner vers moi et me lancer des éclairs au chocolat. Ça, c'est pas bon pour moi, pas bon du tout.

-Comment as-tu osé? , s'énerve-t-elle.  
-Ben quoi? Au moins il connait ton prénom maintenant, bon allez je file j'ai cours de littérature moderne. Bisous!

J'accompagne la parole à mon geste en lui faisant un gros bisou plaqué contre sa joue. Je suis timide? Oui je l'ai dit, mais je ne le suis pas avec mes amis. Je m'en vais avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer, comme ça je me fais pas engueuler. Même si elle n'était pas contente, je savais que plus tard elle allait me remercier, une intuition me le disait.

**1573 - Château des Voisins**

-Ce matin tu m'aideras à accueillir les concurrents pour les tournois, ma fille. Tu devras choisir parmi ceux-ci ton futur mari. Nous l'avons déjà choisi pour toi mais nous voulons voir si notre choix a été le bon. Considère cela comme un jeu.

Gabrielle se renfrogna, c'était le jeu le moins intéressant de la journée. Elle ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aller se détendre et respirer l'air frais avec Mélusine, sa jument. Elle en rêvait quand son père l'interrompit.

-Ils arrivent Gabrielle, ils arrivent, s'émoustille-t-il. Viens, allons les accueillir!  
-Oui père.

Elle suit son père avec sa dame de compagnie, comme à son habitude, sa mère n'est pas là. Elle se fera porter pâle et n'apparaîtra que pour les tournois et pour accueillir son futur gendre. Gabrielle, Alix et Clovis de Voisins descendent les marches de pierre qui mènent sur la cour alors que les cavaliers font irruption dans ce lieu. On peut les compter par dizaines, plusieurs familles sont venues. Les festivités vont durer un mois, aussi les familles sont venues accompagnées de leurs serviteurs qui logeront à l'extérieur dans les tentes, on a fait de la place dans l'écurie pour les plus beaux destriers des invités et les chambres ont été nettoyées. Les domestiques du château s'affairent depuis deux mois pour préparer le domaine à l'arrivée des invités. Ce que Gabrielle ne sait pas, c'est que cet événement ne servira pas seulement à fêter l'anniversaire de Clovis de Voisins mais également pour fêter les fiançailles de sa fille Gabrielle et de son prétendant.  
Les chevaliers sont impressionnants avec leurs armures ; vêtus pour le voyage, leurs têtes ne sont pas couvertes de heaume et on peut voir leurs armoiries sur leurs plastrons. Les premiers à venir saluer Clovis sont inconnus aux yeux de Gabrielle ; ils ont la peau mate du sud de la France.

-Clovis, mon vieil ami de combat! Quelle joie de te revoir! Mais qui est donc cette jolie jeune femme à tes côtés?  
-Bienvenue à toi Biabili Lenoir! Cette jolie fille se trouve être ma fille Gabrielle Isabelle de Voisins. Ma fille, je t'ai déjà parlé de Bili, mon ami de guerroyade, du royaume d'Aragon.  
-Oui père, murmure-t-elle en se souvenant des récits de son père.  
-Mais je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul Bili, serait-ce tes fils que je vois là?  
-Oui, je te présente mon aîné Samuel et mon second fils Jacob. Ma femme n'est malheureusement pas venue, j'aurais aimé que tu la rencontres mais avec sa grossesse inattendue, le voyage aurait été trop dangereux pour le futur nourrisson. Mais mon ami, je vois que tu lèves le sourcil au nom de ma progéniture. En fait c'est ma compagne qui les a choisis, elle est de l'est, d'origine juif. Et tu connais les femmes, quand il s'agit d'enfants, elles ont toujours le dernier mot!  
-Ah ceci explique cela mon ami, dit Clovis en serrant la main des jeunes hommes, ils ont des noms bien hors du commun.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient grands et bien bâtis. La peau mate, surement du côté maternel, leur donnait un côté exotique qui ne laissait pas Gabrielle insensible. Surtout celui dénommé Jacob, il paraissait plus de son âge que Samuel. Ce dernier avait l'air fermé et assez sévère, elle aurait tendance à se sentir plus en sécurité dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle comprenait. Elle décida donc d'éliminer Samuel et de garder Jacob sous la main. Ce dernier lui fit un baisemain qui lui donna des rougeurs. Alix, placée juste derrière elle, gloussa légèrement.

**2012 - Seattle**

J'entrais dans la salle de cours et filais m'asseoir à côte de mon camarade de classe.

-Hey Jake! Comment ça va aujourd'hui?  
-Salut Belli Bells! Bien bien, et toi? Alors, as-tu échappé au "matage de Jasper" ce matin?  
-Hélas non, elle m'a fait le même coup que tous les matins, qu'elle allait être à la bourre, et patati et patata... Mais cette fois ci, ça a avancé!  
-Nan! Raconte!

Je commençais mon résumé quand la prof entra. Mince, je dus me taire et commencer à écouter. Deux heures plus tard, lors de la pause matinale, je finis mon histoire avec Jake. Quand il entendit la fin il écroula de rire.

-Bella t'es vraiment la meilleure, au moins pour une fois elle a été devant le fait accompli. Fais gaffe, je connais le petit lutin, un jour elle va vouloir se venger...  
-Mouais, c'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

La sonnerie retentit et on rentra dans la salle de classe. A midi, Alice n'a pas eu le temps de se venger car nous n'avons pas les mêmes emplois du temps. Mais je savais que ce soir, elle allait me faire payer.  
Trois heures plus tard, quand la fin des cours fut annoncée, je me dirige vers ma camionnette et attends que la vengeance de Pixie vienne. Quand je la vois arriver, je me dis que je vais prendre cher mais non, elle monte dans la voiture comme si de rien était. Le trajet du retour se fait en chanson, à tue-tête Barbie Girl de Aqua (petite dédicace pour les 4 blondasses). Alice se lâche à fond, comme si elle n'avait pas eu de pause détente de la journée.  
Arrivées à la maison, nous nous mettons d'accord sur le repas avant d'aller travailler séparément dans nos chambres.

Le lendemain n'est qu'un jour comme la veille, qu'un jour comme tous ceux d'avant et tous ceux qui vont suivre. Heureusement les vacances arrivent assez rapidement et nous allons pouvoir repartir dans nos familles communes pour une petite semaine. Ce sera aussi une semaine de révisions avant les examens blancs.  
Cette dernière semaine avant les vacances fut éprouvante pour tout le monde, je sentais que Lili était un peu à bout, elle s'en sortait plus avec tous ses projets. Son histoire avec Jasper était dans le même cas que ses projets, rien n'avançait. Le jeudi, comme tous les jeudis, c'était la soirée pour les étudiants. Ce mercredi, en cours de littérature contemporaine, je reçois un message d'un numéro inconnu..

_"Chers étudiants, rendez-vous ce soir au Northwest 117 Street à Seattle pour une soirée 100% pré-vacances. Au programme : alcool, piscine, et autres jeux. Venez vous éclater jeudi à partir de 19h30. Signé : l'étudiant fêtard!"_

Ce message me paraissait des plus étranges, je décide donc d'en discuter avec Jake et Lili à la pause déjeuner. Lorsque midi sonne, j'envoie un message à mes deux amis pour savoir où ils sont. Je sais qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas vraiment mais je dois avouer qu'en ce moment ils faisaient beaucoup d'efforts, ils mangeaient ensemble et commençaient à déconner. J'étais fière d'eux. Alice ne lançait plus des piques à Jake et vice-versa.

_"On mange ensemble ce midi. J'ai un truc à vous montrer. B."_  
_"Ok princesse, ça marche. J'arrive à la cafét dans 5 min! J."_  
_"J'ai déjà réservé une table, je sais pas pourquoi mais je savais que t'allais dire ça. A tt de suite. A."_

Eh bien Lili était très prévoyante, j'avoue que parfois elle avait des pressentiments qui s'avéraient être véridiques. Quant à Jake, je connaissais son emploi du temps, je sais qu'il est en sport et qu'il lui faut du temps pour se changer et prendre sa douche. Je pénètre dans le self et repère immédiatement Alice, assise toute seule à une table. Tiens, elle est près du blondinet, comme c'est bizarre... Je me glisse près d'elle avec mon plateau.

-Alors Lili, on mange végétarien aujourd'hui?  
-Ouep, j'ai eu un cours sur l'art et l'animal. Ça m'a dégoutée! Du coup, en avant les légumes!

Je ris face à sa réflexion. Je sais que ça ne durera pas et que ce soir elle fondra sur le poulet au curry qui je vais lui préparer.

-Alors Bella, tu voulais me parler de quoi?  
-On attend Jake et j'te dis ok?  
-Oki!

**1573 - Château de Voisins**

Du haut de leurs montures, descendent d'autres nobles. Gabrielle ne les aime pas immédiatement, ils ont des yeux noir de jais et les cheveux ébènes à la peau pâle. Tout comme les Lenoir, Gabrielle n'a jamais entendu parler d'eux. Heureusement, Alix a écouté des conversations et a dû traîner dans les cuisines car elle chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Les Volturi, d'Italie. C'est eux qui sont les plus nombreux, ils sont de la famille du pape.  
-Merci, lui murmure Gabrielle.

Un homme assez grand et fin, surement le seigneur du royaume, s'avance vers Clovis qui s'empresse de lui serrer la main.

-Bienvenue dans ma demeure Aro! Je te présente ma fille Gabrielle et sa dame de compagnie Alix. Ma femme s'excuse de son absence, elle ne supporte pas le soleil.  
-Merci beaucoup Clovis. Je suis venu accompagné comme tu me l'avais proposé. Voici mes fils : Caïus, Marcus et Demetri. Ma femme Heidi, ma fille Jehanne et nos serviteurs sont restés à l'extérieur de l'enceinte, ils montent leurs tentes.  
-Nos domestiques vous ont-ils bien indiqué l'endroit qui vous est réservé? Heidi et Jehanne pourront loger au château vous savez?  
-Oui, elles sont juste là-bas pour diriger le chantier.  
-Assisterez-vous ce soir au banquet ainsi qu'au bal?  
-Oui, nous viendrons. A ce soir Clovis.

Le clan Volturi reprend la route vers leurs terrains. Les Lenoir les suivent de près mais gardent leurs distances. Ils n'ont pas l'air de les apprécier plus que ça. Avant de passer la herse, Jacob lance un dernier regard à Gabrielle qui sent ses joues s'empourprer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand son père est aux commandes des festivités et du menu pour le soir (dindon grillé), Gabrielle ne peut s'empêcher de remonter dans sa chambre se changer. Alix la suit de près, apparemment pas très satisfaite de la décision de la jeune femme.

-Mais Gabrielle, vous ne pouvez pas aller vous promener! D'autres invités vont arriver! Vous allez défaire votre coiffure!  
-Je préfère de loin aller me détendre que d'accueillir des nobles comme eux. Les Volturi, je ne les aime pas, ils sont bizarres. Quant aux Lenoir sont sympas mais je trouve que son fils Samuel est un peu trop froid, distant. Alors crois-moi, pour me détendre je préfère aller chasser.

Alix soupire, elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien contre l'esprit sauvageon de sa maîtresse et amie, elle sait que celle-ci n'est pas adepte de la mode et de la popularité. Depuis son enfance elle tente de se faire discrète mais bientôt ses devoirs la rattraperont. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune demoiselle ressort vêtue d'un pantalon d'homme et d'une tunique sombre assortie au pantalon. Ses cheveux sont nattés à la va-vite. Alix s'empresse d'entrer dans la chambre, comme elle s'en doutait, la jeune femme avait laissé la robe chiffonnée sur le sol et les bijoux de cheveux sur le lit. Alix s'empressa de ranger tout cela en maugréant contre Gabrielle.  
Pendant ce temps-là, la jeune damoiselle sellait Mélusine. Elle empoigna son arc au passage et partit avec sa jument dans les bois. Le comté de Limoux, où les De Voisins De Cornebarrieu habitaient, était un comté fleuri en ce mois de mai, les coquelicots transformaient les champs du vert en rouge. Gabrielle galopait sur la plaine lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose bouger à ses côtés. Elle intima à Mélusine de ralentir l'allure et pénétra dans les bois. Elle descendit de sa jument et l'attacha à un tronc avant de continuer vers la proie qu'elle avait repérée : un daim. Elle banda son arc, visa l'œil de l'animal et lâcha la corde. La flèche alla se planter dans la tête de la bête, sans aucune souffrance comme elle le voulait. Elle se rapprochait de l'animal quand elle entendit des branches craquer derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir qui l'espionnait.

**2012 - Seattle**

Jake arriva et je le vis littéralement s'affaler sur la chaise près de moi et se jeter sur son déjeuner. Le burger eut une durée de vie d'environ... 1 minute. Pauvre Burger, paix à son âme...

-Bfon alorfs Bfella, de quoi tu foullais nous parler ? , tente de s'exprimer Jake en mangeant... Beurk!  
-Eh bien, ce matin j'ai reçu un sms un peu bizarre.

Je sors mon portable et le montre à mes amis dont les réactions sont quelques peu extrêmes.

-Fchouette! Une teuf! On y fa?, s'écrie Jake.  
-Mais tu sais pas de qui il vient? C'est dangereux Bella, c'est peut-être un piège! , s'inquiète Alice.

Les extrêmes, comme je disais. Ils m'embêtent! Moi je ne sais jamais quoi décider à cause d'eux. Je suis prise entre deux feux, un dilemme. Une idée me vient alors. Je me lève et écoute mes envies. Je vais jusqu'à la table des populaires...

-Salut Jasper, tu me connais pas mais moi si. Est-ce que tu vas à la soirée étudiante jeudi?  
-Euh... ouais... Bella c'est ça?  
-Exact! Merci! A demain alors.

Je me retourne et vois la mine déconfite de ma Lili qui a presque de la bave qui coule. Et voilà, le culot c'est ça! J'aime ce que je viens de faire. J'avais envie d'y aller et je viens de trouver un super moyen de convaincre Alice de m'y accompagner. Je me rassieds auprès de mes amis, sentant le regard des autres sur moi, des regards que je laisse glisser.

-Ma décision est prise. On va à cette soirée!  
-Mais...mais t'as fait quoi là Bella?  
-Eh bien, j'assure mes arrières. Jake t'as envie d'y aller non?

Il me répond en hochant la tête, une petite feuille de salade pendouille entre ses dents. J'ai envie de rire mais je me retiens. Je me retourne alors vers Alice avec un grand sourire. Je vois bien qu'elle met du temps à comprendre mais garde confiance, j'espère qu'elle va prendre en compte que j'ai bravé ma timidité pour elle.

-Nan... nan Bella, t'as pas fait ça? Tu lui as pas demandé d'être mon cavalier! Sale gnouffe!  
-Mais nan, je lui ai juste demandé qu'il était présent à la soirée. Et comme il a dit oui, tu vas y aller. En plus, ça t'apporte la preuve que cette soirée n'est pas fictive.

Et toc! Jake lève un pouce, il a encore la bouche pleine le morfale. Alice, elle, tourne la tête vers la table de Jasper mais je la vois rapidement faire glisser ses cheveux noirs en mode "rideau". Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour qu'elle sorte de sa coquille...

_Et voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de faire péter la bubulle pour faire vivre l'artiste ! Reviewez si vous voulez la suite !  
Twikissou !  
Mil'_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous,  
Me voici de retour avec le deuxième chapitre de « l'histoire des âmes ». Je souhaiterai remercier ma bêta pour mon inspiration à la fin de ce chapitre. Je vous recommande plus particulièrement son histoire « L'ombre de Sévérus ».  
On se retrouve en bas chers lecteurs !_**  
**_[N'oubliez pas que je n'emprunte les marionnettes qu'à l'auteure, Stephenie Meyer. J'écris juste une autre pièce !]_

**1573 - Comté des De Voisins de Cornebarrieu**

Gabrielle vit alors le plus jeune des fils Lenoir, Jacob. Celui qui lui avait fait le baisemain quelques heures plus tôt. Son sourcil se souleva d'étonnement. Cependant, ne souhaitant pas montrer son caractère de suite et de connaître son ennemi avant l'attaque, elle décida de jouer les douces pendant que le jeune chevalier s'approchait.

-Ma Dame, je suis surpris de vous voir dans ces bois. Dans cette tenue qui plus est. Puis-je demander l'autorisation de me joindre à vous pour dépecer le daim que vous venez majestueusement d'abattre?  
-Chevalier Lenoir, je vous en prie, ne dîtes rien à mon père. Il ne supporte pas quand je joue les paysannes. Je n'ai d'autres arguments à vous donner sinon que nous avons tous besoin de liberté quelques fois.  
-N'ayez crainte Ma Dame, mais appelez-moi Jacob car tel est mon nom.  
-Bien, comme vous voudrez chevalier Jacob.

Il s'approcha de Gabrielle en esquivant les plantes qui le gênait dans sa progression. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla près d'elle et regarda la tête de la bête. Il était surpris qu'une femme tire aussi bien du premier coup. Il avait rencontré peu de femmes aussi belle et intelligente à ses yeux, et depuis peu on pouvait ajouter le qualificatif adroit. Décidément, cette petite princesse le surprenait de plus en plus en une journée (quelques heures en fait). Il attrape son couteau à sa ceinture et découpe soigneusement le pelage au cou. Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutent en silence.

-Alors Ma Dame, vous venez souvent dans ces bois?  
-Oui, dès que je peux, c'est un bon moyen de me détendre. Et puis, Mélusine aime bien sortir...  
-Mélusine?  
-Ma jument, elle aime beaucoup sortir, je dois aller faire une balade au moins une fois par jour, sinon elle est intenable.  
-Ah, j'ai le même, Merlin est un pur-sang arabe qui vient du nord de l'Afrique, un cadeau de mon père. Il a le sang chaud, il n'aime pas rester dans le box.

Gabrielle sourit, Jacob est finalement sympathique se dit-elle. Ils continuent leur tâche et arrivent bientôt à la fin du travail qu'ils avaient à faire sur le daim. Les deux jeunes gens le soulevèrent et l'amenèrent au niveau de leurs chevaux, qui broutaient tranquillement.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont un petit air de famille, dit Jacob.  
-Oui, le même caractère et apparemment, la même envie de brouter sous nos nez, en rit Gabrielle.

Ils divisent le butin en deux et chargent les masses sur leurs chevaux. Les deux jeunes gens montent en selle et se dirigent vers le château en discutant de choses et d'autres. Jacob accompagne Gabrielle jusqu'à la porte du château et la remercie vivement du partage de son butin.

-Les tournois de chevaliers se dérouleront sous quinzaine, je souhaiterai que vous veniez me porter votre courage.  
-Je viendrais chevalier Lenoir.  
-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Jacob. Encore une fois merci Ma Damoiselle pour la moitié de votre daim, dit-il en s'éloignant.  
-Mais de rien... Jacob. A condition que vous en faîtes de même, appelez-moi Gabrielle.

Elle salue vivement son nouvel ami de la main avant de mener Mélusine à l'écurie. Cette fin d'après-midi fut très bénéfique pour nos deux amis.

**2012 - Seattle**

-Bellaaaaa! Je sais pas quoi mettre!  
-Quoi? Répètes un peu pour voir? Toi, Alice Brandon, ne sait pas quoi mettre. Serait-ce le jeune Jasper Whitlock qui te perturberait?  
-Tu racontes des salades... enfin des demi-salades.

Je rentre dans la chambre de ma coloc', le lit est sens dessus-dessous. Les chaussures se battent pour garder une place sur le sol alors que les fringues d'Alice ne forment qu'un gros tas sur son lit. Telle une gosse devant une structure gonflable, je saute sur le lit...au malheur de me faire tuer. je rebondis et éclate de rire. Comment retourner 10 ans plus tôt par Isabella Marie Swan, édition broché à 15 dollars!

-Nan mais t'es folle ou quoi! Toutes mes fringues! Si j'en choisis une qui est dedans je vais devoir la repasser encore une fois!

Oups, mon petit lutin me ramène bien vite à la réalité et à la majorité. Je me lève précipitamment du lit en fer forgé peint en rose de ma coloc'.  
Je me rappelle encore le jour où on l'a trouvé, dans une poubelle. Alice et son âme d'artiste avaient craqués sur ce lit en fer forgé aux motifs arabesques d'un style baroque. On l'avait poncé dans notre petit appartement, la poussière s'était vite répandue et on se serait crues dans un aquarium de boîte de nuit. On s'était tapé beaucoup de fous rires ce jour-là. Alice avait choisi de le peindre en rose flash. Il faut dire qu'il allait bien dans la chambre de princesse de Lili, et puis elle ne dormait plus sur son matelas à même le sol au moins. Un bon souvenir à ajouter dans ceux partagés avec Lili.

-Excuse Pixie, la taquinai-je en regardant les vêtements qu'elle avait sortis. Tu sais quoi, avec ta longue chevelure brune et tes traits, je trouve que cette tunique Mao t'irait à ravir. Tu n'as qu'à les attacher tes cheveux et à y planter des baguettes dorées. Mets-la avec ton pantacourt noir, quant aux chaussures tu n'auras qu'à prendre ce que tu trouveras dans ce gros tas là!  
-J'y ai déjà pensé Bella mais il se trouve que mes chaussures ne sont pas exactement de la même couleur. Elles sont beige métallisées et non dorées. Je peux pas mettre ça!  
-Lili, la rassurai-je, c'est une soirée étudiante, j'ai bien conscience que tu souhaites te faire belle pour Jasper mais là... Tu pousses le bouchon un poil trop loin Mauricette!

Elle me sourit. J'essaye de temps en temps de lui rappeler que les étudiants n'ont pas forcément les moyens de se payer les fringues que porte Alice. En même temps elle, elle peut parce qu'elle est fille unique et que son père est entrepreneur immobilier. Mais il faut parfois lui rappeler qu'il faut se mettre au niveau des autres.

-Tu as raison, ces ballerines iront très bien avec mon ensemble. Maintenant que je sais ce que je vais mettre, à ton tour!

Le machiavélique lutin fila dans ma chambre aussi vite que possible. Et mince, je savais bien qu'elle allait se venger pour le coup de Jasper. Je me sens obligée de lever les yeux au ciel avant de la suivre dans ma chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, ma chambre est dans le même état que la sienne, des chaussures et des vêtements partout. Et elle a trouvé ma tenue, malheureusement pour elle, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord. Elle veut que je mette mon débardeur bleu canard à gros décolleté attaché au milieu par une broche en dorée, un haut que j'avais acheté sur un coup de folie.

-Nan Alice! Il est hors de question que je mette ça!

J'empoigne une robe en jean, évasée à partir des hanches, de style marin, que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.

-Je peux mettre ce que je veux quand même! Et là, j'ai envie de mettre cette robe!  
-D'accord Bella, je capitule, mais je te prête une paire de chaussures.

L'avantage avec Alice, c'est que on a peut-être pas les mêmes tailles de vêtements, mais au moins on a la même pointure. Alors elle me pique mes chaussures et vice-versa tout au long de l'année. Elle me présente des escarpins type sandale en osier à talons hauts dont le dessus était en jean. Elle y accroche un petit nœud rouge pour faire un rappel avec la ceinture de la robe.

-Et voilà! Tu seras sublime, ça va bien mettre tes jambes en valeur. Je vais me sentir petite à côté de toi, m'avoue Alice.  
-Ouais, mais toi ton but c'est de plaire à ton prince charmant, pas d'être plus grande que lui, la taquinai-je.

Nous nous préparons pour la soirée avant de monter dans mon pick-up et de passer chercher Jake chez lui. Lorsqu'on le prévient de notre arrivée, je le vois sortir avec une belle chemise blanche, ouverte sur un tee-shirt couleur terre, accompagnée d'un jean. L'ensemble met bien sa peau mate en valeur. Il grimpe dans ma camionnette à côté d'Alice qui ne peut se retenir plus longtemps pour lui lancer des piques.

-Alors Jake, on s'est fait beau ce soir? Quelqu'un à draguer peut-être?  
-Ben nan, qu'est-ce que tu racontes j'suis habillé comme d'hab moi...  
-Mouais, je pense pas que t'as mis cette petite chemisette pour rester dans l'ombre toute la soirée...

Jake ne répond rien, je tente de me diriger vers la rue qui était indiquée dans le sms. Malheureusement pour moi, les lieux se ressemblent et nous en venons à nous perdre. Alice et Jake, encore une fois, sont en désaccord complet, et moi, ils commencent à me fatiguer sérieusement...

-Bon, si vous continuez à crier comme ça vous descendez et vous vous débrouillez pour rentrer ou y aller. Moi je conduis, j'ai besoin de calme! Alors si ça continue, c'est dehors! Compris?

Mes deux jeunes camarades hochent la tête et ferment leurs bouches. Ahhh, ça fait du bien un peu de calme. Bon, concentrons-nous sur cette carte. Je prends quelques rues selon mon instinct pendant que mes camarades restent calmes. Au bout de cinq minutes, des voitures en abondances garées devant une maison nous indiquent le lieu de la fête.

-Je veux bien avouer que je n'ai pas un grand sens de l'orientation mais il a tendance à mieux marcher dans le calme, leur dis-je en me garant. Allez hop! A la fête les amis! Youhouuuu!

Ils descendent, toujours aussi calmes. Je sonne lorsqu'on arrive à la porte d'entrée. La maison est assez grande, très belle et assez récente. De là où nous somme, on aperçoit que derrière la maison, la fête bat son plein. Si je me souviens bien du plan que j'ai regardé sur Google Maps, c'est la dernière maison à l'ouest avant la forêt. D'où l'étendue de la fête. Quelqu'un vient nous ouvrir. Il est grand, brun et assez baraqué. je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu à l'école déjà.

-Maison de James Bond bonjour, que puis-je faire pour le service de votre majesté?, nous déclare-t-il avec une petite révérence.  
-Soit il est naturellement drôle..., me murmure Alice.  
-Soit il est bourré... , finit Jake sur le même ton.

J'esquisse un sourire et tente de rester sérieuse.

-Bonjour, Étudiant Masqué?  
-Non, c'est même pas ma maison. Mais entrez, entrez! Venez dans le jardin, profitons de cet extraordinaire beau temps! L'alcool coule à flots, la piscine chauffée est disponible et la bouffe est sublime!  
-Ah ouais? Vas-y montre!, s'emballe Jake.

Les deux mecs partent en direction du buffet. On reconnaît bien là un gène masculin commun. Pour Jake, il suffit de parler de bouffe pour l'apprivoiser.

**1573 - Château des De Voisins**

Le moment du banquet tant attendu, celui du premier soir, arriva. Les Lenoir étaient là, les Volturi également. La femme d'Aro était une vraie beauté et sa fille marchait sur ses traces. Jane semblait avoir l'âge d'Alix, dans les 19 ans. Elle était grande, élancée et d'une beauté froide. Ses cheveux blonds faisaient ressortir le trait des Volturi : leurs peaux blanches. Ils avaient des vêtements dignes de leur richesse. Les couleurs de la renaissance ressortaient alors que tous les autres étaient encore à la mode du Moyen-âge. C'était une famille très élégante et qui savait le montrer. Dans un coin de la pièce, les troubadours donnaient le rythme pendant que les plus jeunes dansaient au centre de la pièce. Les tables étaient en forme de U tout autour de la pièce, les serviteurs venaient d'amener sur des assiettes en terre, une portion de dindon grillé pour chaque noble. Gabrielle s'ennuie fermement, elle doit bien l'avouer, même Jacob Lenoir n'a pas réussi à l'entraîner danser. Elle n'a qu'une envie : aller se coucher. A sa gauche, Alix n'en pense pas autant, elle est bien occupée à regarder le beau forgeron qui ne la voit toujours pas. Gabrielle trouve alors un bon moyen de passer le temps : lui ouvrir les yeux.

-Alix, tu dois aller le voir, au moins passer devant lui pour qu'il te remarque.  
-Mais voyons Gabrielle, je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas le rôle d'une demoiselle.  
-Alix, tu n'es pas une demoiselle comme les autres, tu es courageuse, tu vas y arriver, et si tu n'y vas point, je ferais envoyer une missive.  
-Je n'irai point!

Très bien, se dit Gabrielle, elle allait voir de quel bois pouvait se chauffer sa maîtresse quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait en général. Elle héla un serviteur et lui demanda de faire venir le forgeron à sa table. Quelques minutes plus tard, le beau jeune homme blond se trouvait devant elle.

-Ma Dame m'a quémandé?  
-Oui, vois-tu forgeron, ma demoiselle de compagnie s'ennuie à mourir. Pourquoi ne pas la distraire?  
-Bien volontiers Ma Dame, dit-il en tendant sa main à Alix.

Cette dernière vit rouge mais ne pouvait refuser cette main tendue qu'elle attendait, qu'elle espérait depuis fort longtemps. Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table pour se diriger vers le milieu de la salle, sa robe balayant le sol telle une noble. Les troubadours entamèrent un nouvel air bien connu des deux jeunes gens. Gabrielle prit plaisir à regarder son amie s'amuser et décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Elle se retira auprès de son père et de ses invités et monta dans sa chambre. Sitôt sa robe tombée, elle s'effondra sur sa couche et partit dans le domaine des rêves où elle y régnait. En bas, dans la salle de cérémonie, Alix dansait avec le jeune forgeron. Il était vêtu de manière remarquable pour un forgeron, ce qu'Alix avait remarqué dès le début de la soirée. Au bout de quatre danses qui donnèrent le rouge aux joues de la demoiselle de compagnie, le jeune forgeron lui proposa une balade à l'extérieur de la salle. Comme ce mois de mai était doux et ensoleillé, il lui proposa d'aller faire une promenade dans les jardins du seigneur. Alix, troublée par cette demande, ne put qu'accepter.

-Par le fait, je me prénomme Jehan, pour vous servir Ma Dame.  
-Alix, ne peut que bredouiller la pauvre dame dont les joues sont empourprées.  
-Eh bien Ma Dame Alix, vous êtes ainsi la demoiselle de compagnie de notre bonne Gabrielle?  
-Oui, je suis également son amie depuis ma plus tendre enfance.  
-Et puis-je vous demander si ce mois-ci vous vous êtes esmayée avec un jeune damoiseau.  
-Point le moins du monde, je ne cesse d'attendre que l'élu de mon cœur me fasse signe.  
-Ah, fort bien...

Les deux jeunes gens marchent d'un pas léger et lent dans le jardin, Jehan se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce jeune homme chanceux ; Alix se disant qu'elle devrait lui dire la vérité bien que la lui cachait semblait lui aller tout autant. Ainsi il pourrait lui montrer si il valait le coup qu'elle attende encore un peu.  
Le jeune homme raccompagna sa cavalière d'un soir à sa chambre avant de la quitter sans un baiser sur la joue ni aucune marque d'affection.

Le lendemain, quand Alix se réveilla, elle se remémora difficilement les événements de la veille. Sûrement par le fait que le vin lui avait monté à la tête. Le quotidien reprit son cours et elle se prépara pour monter réveiller son amie mais en arrivant dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise que la jeune femme ne s'y trouve pas. Cependant, elle remarqua vite que l'arc de la jeune demoiselle ne s'y trouvait pas et en déduit donc qu'elle était partie chasser et se promener. Elle vaqua ainsi à ses occupations jusqu'au midi.

Pendant ce temps-là, la jeune Gabrielle traquait un faisan dans les environs du château. Mais elle n'était point seule, son nouvel ami Jacob était avec elle. Elle tendit à nouveau son arc comme la veille et ferma un oeil pour être plus sûre d'atteindre sa cible. Derrière elle, Jacob ne bougeait pas d'un poil ais lui chuchotait des consignes à l'oreille.

-Redressez-vous ma dame, l'arc doit être plus tendu afin de mieux perforer la cible.

Gabrielle s'exécuta et, sentant que l'animal avait repéré un bruit suspect, lâcha la corde. La flèche vint se planter dans la cible, dans l'abdomen du faisan. Le tir était moins parfait qu'hier mais l'animal était moins volumineux.

-C'était parfait, Gabrielle.  
-Non Jacob, l'animal est abîmé et la flèche a peut-être percé des organes vitaux. J'aurais dû viser les ailes ou bien le crâne.  
-Non, il était aux aguets et il était donc difficile de viser ces parties du corps.

Elle remercia le jeune homme pour la leçon et ils rentrèrent tous deux au château. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la cour, ils croisèrent Aro et son fils Caïus (d'environ une trentaine d'années) sur leurs destriers. Les deux jeunes gens les saluèrent mais restèrent distants face à Jacob.

-Bien le bonjour Ma Demoiselle, la salua Aro. Que faîtes-vous dehors si tôt par ce jour?  
-Bien le bonjour à vous aussi seigneur Aro, j'étais partie chasser avec mon nouvel ami Jacob. Et vous, messires, que faîtes-vous si loin de votre campement?  
-Nous étions venus voir votre père. Mais nous allons nous retirer de suite. Bonne journée à vous Ma Demoiselle.

Caïus n'avait pipé mot depuis que les deux personnes discutaient, Jacob non plus d'ailleurs. Les deux duo se séparèrent et rentrèrent respectivement dans leurs demeures.

_Et voilà ce chapitre 2 qui se termine. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par rapport à la suite de l'histoire. Que voyez-vous ensuite ? Je vous annonce qu'une tragédie va se passer… faîtes-moi part des pronostics !  
Reviewez chers lecteurs, faîtes péter la bubulle pour que l'auteure poste la suite ! _

_A bientôt, j'espère !  
Mil'_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Et voici le chapitre 3 tant attendu par certaines lectrices. J'ai eu le temps de l'écrire assez vite grâce au jeudi férié. Et puis, comment aurai-je pu l'écrire sans ma merveilleuse bêta __**MlleElea**__ et mon tout nouveau joker __**Miss De Lune**__.  
N'oubliez pas d'aller voir leurs fictions car elles le méritent et écrivent dans des univers assez différents des miens.  
Je remercie également les personnes qui m'ont laissé des Reviews et à qui j'ai déjà répondu : __**MlleElea, Miss De Lune et Dulanoire**__. Mais également __**toi**__ qui lis l'Histoire des Âmes mais qui n'a pas encore laissé de review. _

_[N'oubliez pas que je n'emprunte les marionnettes qu'à l'auteure, Stephenie Meyer. J'écris juste une autre pièce !]__  
_

**2012 - Seattle, une maison au grand jardin!**

Alice et moi tentèrent d'accéder au salon bien qu'il y ait foule partout dans la maison. Vous savez ce sont les genres de fêtes qu'on voit dans les films, là où y'a au moins cinq bourrés, deux qui font l'amour dans la chambre du haut et le rapiat du buffet (en l'occurrence deux : le mec, James Bond, et Jacob)... Alice et moi on était plutôt dans la catégorie des juste débarquées qui ne savent pas où se mettre. Alice me lance un regard désespéré et soupire, je dois avouer que j'ai envie de réagir comme elle. On se dirige vers la terrasse où se trouve le fameux buffet auquel sont collés Jacob et James Bond. Oups, un regard à droite me ramène vite à la réalité, le clan des blondasses est ici. Je serre la main d'Alice en lui faisant signe de regarder dans la direction. Les quatre sangsues sont fixées sur un groupe de mecs. Je discerne Jasper ainsi qu'une bande d'amis apparemment. Un mec assez grand avec des cheveux châtains un peu cuivrés, un blond et un brun. Alice me prend par le bras et nous rejoignons les deux morfales au buffet.

-Nan! Tu déconnes? , discute Jake avec le mec Bond.  
-Si j'te jure mec!  
-Alors les gars, de quoi on discute? Encore de bouffe? , lance Alice à Jacob.  
-Non, baseball! Et vous? Les talons aiguilles et haut à frufruches sont toujours d'actu?, lui renvoie le brun.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce molosse a bien de la tchatche pour répondre comme ça à Alice, en plus il a une tête qui donne envie de rire, ce qui rajoute à mon fou rire. Je lui tends une main amicale après avoir repris mon souffle. Elle est synonyme de trêve entre nos deux sexes. .

-Bella! Amie de ces chiens et chats.  
-Emmett! Votre chevalier servant pour vous servir un verre!

Il accompagne le geste à la parole en me remplissant généreusement un verre avec du punch. Cet Emmett me paraît être un futur camarade très sympathique. Au fil de la conversation, nous apprenons qu'il se trouve dans l'école opposée à la nôtre, géographiquement parlant. Il fait des études de mécanique et a l'air de vachement s'y connaître. Jake a malheureusement abordé le sujet terrible : mon pick-up. Les gars sont bien partis pour convaincre de retaper mon pick-up et apparemment ça ferait un sujet à rendre pour Emmett. Le problème, c'est mon approbation qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'avoir... Les gars sortaient une tonne d'arguments contre moi pour retaper mon vieux tacot quand une personne s'introduisit à la conversation.

-Alice, tu danses?

Mon amie se retourne et se retrouve nez à nez avec son prince charmant de la soirée. Jasper Whithlock. Il porte une chemise blanche qui lui va à ravir je dois avouer. Elle entre bien en contraste avec sa peau bronzée des cow-boys texans. En plus, je peux entendre que son accent est bien à tomber, comme me l'argumentait Pixie. D'ailleurs, je vois déjà les rougeurs se dessiner sur les joues de mon amie. J'esquisse un sourire et la vois répondre à la demande de son cavalier en plaçant délicatement sa main dans celle qu'il lui a tendue. Eh bien, je dois avouer que Jasper Whithlock remonte de plus en plus dans mon estime. Tout d'abord il a écouté mon conseil et a invité Lili à danser, ensuite il a fait preuve de galanterie et enfin je peux voir à quel point mon amie est heureuse. Derrière le couple qui danse sur un slow (enfin, je remarque qu'Alice essaye de danser sans baver sur les chaussures de son cavalier), je vois que la bande de blondasses a disparue. Enfin, elles ont cessé de leur lécher les bottes. Nous pouvons maintenant tous trois distinguer les amis qui étaient avec Jasper. Celui aux cheveux châtains cuivrés me regarde plus particulièrement. Emmett ne peut s'empêcher de commenter la scène, coupant ainsi mon contact visuel avec le pseudo ami de Jasper.

-Eh ben la p'tite Alice elle doit vachement craquer pour c'gars là!  
-Ah lala, si tu savais Emmett, c'est la conversation de tous les midis.  
-Jake! T'exagère quand même! J'avoue que depuis qu'il est arrivé dans notre école on en entend parler quasiment tout le temps...et encore Jake, tu ne vis pas avec elle...  
-Ah parce que tu vis avec la p'tite?, me questionne Emmett.  
-Ouep, je dois avouer qu'elle peut être parfois trop débordante d'énergie mais elle a également beaucoup de qualités à mes yeux. Par exemple, elle me répare mes fringues, me prête des godasses, me fait mon épilation...  
-Bref, talons aiguilles et hauts à frufruche quoi!, reprend Jake.

Nous partons à rire. La soirée se déroule plutôt bien, pour le moment. Alice est toujours collée à Jasper. Quatre danses plus tard, je les vois s'éclipser dans les bois alentours. Jake me lance un regard désespéré. Je suis dans le même cas que lui. En fait, je suis sûre que nous allons entendre en parler pendant un certain moment... La fête est assez réussie, l'apéro en tout cas. Après quelques minutes, les potes de Jasper se mettent au barbecue et la brochette de blondes se ramène. D'où nous sommes, on peut facilement entendre la conversation qui vole pas très très haut! Emmett, Jake et moi nous regardons avant de pouffer de rire. On préfère de loin nos conversations...

-Nan, t'es sérieux? Pourtant tu te débrouilles comme un chef!, susurre Kate au brun en lui posant sa main sur son torse.  
-Si si, je t'assure, c'est le premier barbeuc que je fais... Heureusement que les gars sont là pour m'aider..., lui répond le brun en retournant une saucisse.  
-D'ailleurs, où est passé Jasper?, demande Rosalie, la plus formée des quatre.

Les trois mecs laissent un silence et j'entends des pas se diriger vers les bois. Nous avons à peine le temps de réagir que Tanya, la pire des fausses barbies, revient en traînant Jasper par le bras et le lève en signe de victoire devant les autres.

-Bravo Jasper! T'as gagné le pari! T'as réussi à embrasser cette mocheté d'Alice! Allez viens, on va boire un coup!

La bande de sans cervelles se met à éclater de rire et se dirigent vers le buffet, laissant mon amie là, seule. Je ne vois pas la tête que fait Jasper, mais je vois immédiatement celle d'Alice. En pleurs. Je me précipite à ses côtés et la serre dans mes bras, elle sanglote sans bruit. J'attends qu'elle se calme avant de lui proposer de rentrer. Emmett et Jake restent et ce dernier lui promet que Jasper va payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Je savais que mes deux amis ne s'entendaient pas forcément bien, mais je ne pensais pas me tromper en disant que la réaction que j'attendais de lui, à ce moment précis, était complètement différente de celle qu'il a eue.

**1573 - Château des De Voisins.**

Lorsque les deux jeunes nobles arrivèrent près de la porte principale, ils virent sortir le père du chevalier de façon bien rapide pour simplement venir les accueillir. Il courrait vers eux et, en arrivant à leurs pieds, il ne put exprimer comme il le voulait sa parole.

-Mes enfants... chère Gabrielle... votre père...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gabrielle pour descendre de sa jument et se presser auprès de son père. Les escaliers lui semblèrent interminables avant d'arriver jusqu'à la couche de son paternel. Sa mère se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, à mirer le paysage bien vert de cette région qu'était le territoire des De Voisins qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. La jeune damoiselle n'en tint point compte, elle était troublée par la présence de son père qui paraissait faible, ainsi alité. Elle se mit à genoux et vit qu'il respirait encore, bien que son front fût habité de sueurs froides. Son cœur s'emballa car elle crut que son père allait arriver à la fin de ses jours. Que pouvait-elle faire sans lui? Pour elle, sa mère n'était plus sa mère depuis qu'elle avait perdu son petit frère lors d'une attaque de bandits sur la route du retour du château voisin. Cependant, Gabrielle se retourna vers sa mère et lui adressa la parole d'un ton froid.

-Mère, qu'arrive-t-il à Père?  
-Je ne sais pas Gabrielle, nous attendons toujours la guérisseuse.  
-Eh bien qu'elle fasse vite, sinon je vais aller la quérir moi-même!  
-Tu n'iras point ma fille! Tu attends, tout comme moi!

Gabrielle écouta sa mère, car c'était elle qui commandait depuis que son père était mal et à chaque fois qu'il s'absentait. A ce moment-là, quelqu'un introduisit la guérisseuse, une vieille femme qui habitait en dehors du château se présenta à eux. Elle faisait partie de celles que l'on n'appelle qu'en cas de soucis mais qui, dès que son aide n'est plus requise, nourrissait les commérages des villageois. Cette vieille femme entra donc dans la pièce, vêtue très pauvrement, mais elle s'avança vers le lit. Après quelques manipulations, que Gabrielle ne comprenait pas, la vieille femme se retourna et déclara son diagnostic...

-Empoisonnement...  
-Est-ce grave? , demande Gabrielle à la vieille femme avec inquiétude.  
-Je pense à la Datura... Connaissez-vous cette plante?  
-Non, répondirent-elles en même temps.

La vieille dame leur expliqua que les propriétés de la Datura étaient découvertes depuis quelques années. Que sa propre mère lui avait expliqué les deux facettes de cette plante. Utilisée à très faible quantité, elle servait à faire des bandages, soignait les plaies. On pouvait en trouver toute l'année partout dans la région. Les feuilles, utilisées en trop forte quantité, pouvaient provoquer des hallucinations pendant plusieurs jours ainsi qu'une toux importante et pouvait parfois laisser les personnes paralyser les personnes même après la guérison. La guérisseuse quitta les deux femmes qui, ravagées par cette nouvelle, s'étaient assises dans des fauteuils aux deux coins de la pièce. Elle leur dit avant de partir qu'elle allait tenter de constituer un antipoison mais qu'il lui fallait quelques jours pour le mettre au point. En attendant, elles devaient vérifier que Clovis ne se lève pas de sa couche car cette plante pouvait également l'amener à se tuer dans ses hallucinations. Ce fut trop d'émotions dans une journée pour la jeune Gabrielle qui partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Alix, qui attendait sa maîtresse à l'extérieur, vit premièrement sortir la vieille sorcière avec de l'or plein les bourses, puis son amie les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'empressa de la suivre dans le sombre escalier de pierre qui menait à ses appartements.  
Une fois dans la chambre de cette dernière, Alix vint s'asseoir auprès de Gabrielle sur la couche de la damoiselle. Les deux jeunes femmes se consolaient mutuellement en se racontant leurs catastrophes. Un d'amour pour l'une, un de famille pour l'autre. Les deux amies décidèrent de s'allier pour affronter leurs problèmes après des litres de larmes coulés.

-Je vais suivre la sorcière Gabrielle, je vous le promets, je vérifierai qu'elle exécute bien la potion qu'elle a promis pour le bon Sieur Clovis.  
-Quand à moi Alix, je vais aller voir Jasper et l'inviter à venir te rendre visite plus souvent. De plus, ce moyen me permettrait également de découvrir quel est l'homme qui a pu commettre un tel crime envers mon père. Il s'est toujours montré bon envers tous. Et de plus, quelques jours avant le tournoi, avant son anniversaire...  
-Vous ne pouvez prendre ce risque Ma Dame, ce péril est bien trop grave pour vous. Mieux vaut me laisser faire. J'ai bien une idée pour savoir... Mais elle requiert votre aide.  
-Dis-moi tout Alix, avoue-moi ton idée et je te donnerai mon consentement, s'emballa Gabrielle à l'idée de piéger cet infâme personnage.  
-Voici comment je le vois...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient mises d'accord pour découvrir qui était l'assassin de Clovis, si la sorcière concoctait bien sa potion et si Jasper était bien intéressé par la jeune demoiselle de compagnie. Ce sont en tant que deux amies d'enfance que les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pièce. Alors qu'Alix galopait dans les bois à proximité du château sur son propre destrier, Excalibur, en direction de la chaumière de la sorcière ; Gabrielle, elle, arrivait d'un pas déterminé à la forge du domaine des De Voisins...

**2012 - Seattle**

Après une nuit à vider toutes les boîtes de mouchoirs et à déblatérer une série de reproches qu'Alice pouvait se faire, mon amie s'endormit dans les alentours de sept heures du mat' dans mes bras. J'avais mal pour elle, Jasper avait été un vrai couillon sur ce coup-là et je comptais bien lui faire remonter ses parties génitales si l'occasion m'était donnée! Aller en cours ou non? Telle est la question! Allez, il s'agit du dernier jour de cours, et puis comme ça je pourrais montrer au p'tit Texan ce que c'est de s'en prendre à mon amie.  
Je me détachais lentement des bras de mon amie et après avoir bu quatre tasses de café noir et sans sucre, je démarrai mon tacot non sans laisser un mot à Pixie. Moi qui n'ai pas l'habitude de boire du café, j'peux vous confirmer que ça m'a bien tenue toute la matinée. Assez longtemps pour qu'à la pause déjeuner je file vers la table de Jasper Withlock (rien que son nom me dégoûte maintenant), un plateau à la main. Comme je l'avais prédit, les blondasses traînent encore avec lui. C'est même pire car ils ont l'air de partager leurs repas ensemble. Je savais bien que les blonds n'avaient pas assez d'un cerveau pour penser mais j'pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là!

-Merde, v'la la plouc les gars, entendis-je Tanya grogner à mon approche.

Je décidai d'ignorer sa remarque et de foncer vers le blondinet qui jouait au beau gentleman hier soir. Je me sentais tellement énervée que mon cerveau ne réfléchissait plus, je balançais mon plateau pile poil dans le décolleté de Miss Pouf. Bella 1 - Tanya 0!

-Viens là Withlock! Faut qu'on parle!  
-Et pourquoi il devrait te parler à toi d'abord, gloussa une autre blonde (Kate ou Irina, elles sont d'une blondeur tellement similaire que je les confonds).  
-Parce que sinon c'est ta face que je refais au carré Barbie!

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie pour ne pas créer de scandale dans le self et ainsi éviter de me faire virer de l'école. Je fus surprise de voir que Mister Surfer me suivait et que Tanya était toujours en train de s'énerver en enlevant les spaghettis de son décolleté. J'vous fais un p'tit briefing : Oh non mon tee-shirt tout rose et neuf est abîmé! J'en ai plein mon armoire mais comme par hasard c'est celui-là que je voulais mettre pour telle fête... Pouah! En plus, ses deux sœurs l'aidaient et s'horrifiaient autant qu'elle de ce que j'avais fait.  
L'air frais me rafraîchit un peu les idées et je me positionne face à lui, les mains sur mes hanches avec un air énervé comme les professeurs quand on fait une bêtise. Lui, s'appuie nonchalamment contre le mur, une jambe pliée et appuyée contre ce fameux mur.

-Tu sais pourquoi t'es là Withlock, hein?  
-Oui... Je sais bien que tu vas pas me croire Bella mais je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Alice. C'est quand Tanya s'est pointée avec mes potes que j'ai compris qu'ils allaient lui en mettre plein dans la figure.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. J'attendais toujours la suite moi, son explication pour son comportement... Je bouillais intérieurement mais j'allais quand même pas m'énerver alors qu'il avait pas fini de s'expliquer. Mon père, sheriff de police, m'avait toujours appris qu'il valait mieux entendre tous les aveux avant de juger de la culpabilité d'un homme.

-En fait... C'est que... C'était le plus beau baiser de toute ma vie... J'aime bien Alice... Je sais pas comment me faire pardonner...

J'avoue que là, j'ai bien fait d'écouter les conseils de mon père. Il m'avait scié le p'tit Texan! J'espérais pour lui qu'il disait la vérité parce que sinon ça allait chauffer pour lui. Je me dis alors que j'allais donner un petit coup de pouce à ce futur couple même si il venait de se racheter qu'en partie...

-Ecoute-moi bien mon p'tit gars! Ça va pas être facile je te l'assure, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux! Alors voici l'adresse de notre appart...

J'allais partir le sourire aux lèvres rejoindre Jake pour la pause bouffe quand je me souvins d'une dernière chose.

-Au fait, sois franc avec elle et ses fleurs préférées ce sont les orchidées... Bonne chance. Et que je ne te revoie plus avec ces Barbies, ajoutai-je en riant.  
-Ça, c'est quelque chose que je peux te promettre Bella, me répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres, je les trouve très fatigantes. Si Alice veut toujours bien de moi je viendrais manger avec vous... en espérant que tes spaghettis ne viennent pas colorer mes tee-shirts...

Je ris et c'est toute contente de ma B.A. de la journée que je retournais en cours. Comme quoi, Alice avait peut-être bien fait de me convaincre qu'il était parfait (pour elle en tout cas) et j'espère honnêtement qu'il saura se montrer à la hauteur. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce genre de situation... comme un goût de "Déjà Vu"...

_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre 3 ! Alors, selon vous qui est le jeune homme qui regarde Bella durant la fête ? Qui a empoisonné le père de Gabrielle Isabelle de Voisins ? Des pronostics ? Faîtes m'en part et vous verrez bien. La suite est dans ma tête mais j'aimerai bien voir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. _

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer et faîtes péter la bubulle ! _

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_

_Milou_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices !  
Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire des âmes. Pour ceux à qui j'ai demandé quel personnage ils imaginaient derrière le mec qui matait notre chère Bella. Désolée pour l'attente mais comme avec Mlle Elea et Miss de Lune on s'est lancées dans des challenges, il a pris un peu plus de temps à être écrit en plus de la panne d'inspiration. N'hésitez pas à aller lire les OS que nous écrivons et à élire votre préférée. _

_[N'oubliez pas que je n'emprunte les marionnettes qu'à l'auteure, Stephenie Meyer. J'écris juste une autre pièce !]_

**1573 - Demeure des De Voisins**

Gabrielle pénétra dans la forge d'un pas déterminé bien que ses yeux ne soient rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versé pour son paternel. Jehan était en train de préparer des fers pour les destriers des nobles. Ça sentait le feu dans la forge du jeune homme, et Gabrielle se dit que ça sentait comme quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle allait traîner dans les cuisines, jouer avec Alice. Quand Jehan eut fini sa tâche, il se retourna et aperçut la jeune damoiselle. Comme le lui obligeait le code, il s'inclina légèrement face à la fille de son souverain. Il essuya négligemment ses mains contre son tablier en cuir déjà noirci de suie.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ma Dame? Faut-il que je vienne ferrer votre jument?  
-Non forgeron, je voulais te parler seule à seule, en tant que personne.

Jehan leva un sourcil et retira son tablier avant d'inviter la Damoiselle à le suivre dans le petit espace privé qui se trouvait derrière la pièce principale de la forge. La pièce était prévue sûrement pour; les repas du midi avec une table centrale, deux tabourets et deux verres de posés dessus. Jehan l'invita à s'asseoir avant de lui-même poser ses fesses sur le bord du tabouret.

-Bien Jehan, entama Gabrielle, je voulais vous parler de mon amie Alice...

Le jeune forgeron blêmit et elle décida de tourner la conversation autrement.

-En fait, je souhaiterai que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Parce que depuis hier elle a les yeux rouges et m'a inquiétée toute la matinée...  
-En fait, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Alix était jolie... elle est rayonnante. Et puis, quand on a été faire un tour dans le jardin, elle m'a avoué aimer déjà un autre homme, surement un jouvenceau, et ce depuis longtemps qui plus est... Du coup je ne sais que penser de tout cela...  
-Eh bien Jehan, je pense que si elle t'a avoué qu'elle aimé un homme depuis longtemps, c'est qu'elle avait confiance en toi... qu'elle voulait se confier... Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler, aller la voir, et je pense que vous avez beaucoup plus en commun que tu ne pourrais le croire.  
-Bien, ma Damoiselle, je vais aller lui rendre visite dès que j'aurai terminé ma journée de travail alors.  
-C'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner Jehan. Tu es une personne de confiance. D'ailleurs j'ai une information à te demander... Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service en tant que citoyen?  
-Bien sûr Ma Damoiselle.  
-Mon père, Clovis, a été empoisonné...

Jehan eut l'air surpris et, par conséquent, Gabrielle l'élimina définitivement des suspect. Il était même plus que surpris, il avait l'air d'être choqué par la nouvelle.

-Comment cela se fait-il?  
-Je ne sais pas qui a pu faire cela mais je sais avec quoi : la Datura. Connais-tu cette plante?  
-Oui, ma mère l'utilisait quand je me blessai au début de mon travail. Forgeron n'est pas un métier facile, au départ on se blesse et du coup on apprend comment se soigner. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait également empoisonner...  
-Je requiers ton aide pour trouver la personne qui a empoisonné mon père.  
-Bien sûr, je suis très fidèle à Clovis. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous rendre service.  
-Très bien, voilà ce que je souhaiterai que tu fasses...

A quelques kilomètres de là, Alix suivait la vieille guérisseuse jusqu'à sa maison. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna et scruta les bois où était cachée la demoiselle de compagnie. Alix craint de s'être fait remarquée mais la femme entra dans sa chaumière sans un commentaire. Attachant Excalibur à un arbre, elle décida de se rapprocher discrètement jusqu'à la fenêtre entre-ouverte de la maison en soulevant sa robe pour ne pas se faire entendre. Elle aperçut la vieille femme près du feu, des pots en main ; mais était incapable de dire ce qu'elle faisait...

-Dame Alix, entrez, je vous en prie..., l'invita la guérisseuse sans se retourner.

Alix était sidéré. Déjà, comment savait-elle qu'elle était là alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas retournée. Ensuite, comment connaissait-elle son nom alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant. Alix décida d'entrer dans la chaumière de la vieille femme. Elle découvrit un intérieur douillet et assez bien agencé. La vieille dame se retourna et invita Alix à s'asseoir.

-Je savais que tu viendrais me voir...  
-Comment l'avez-vous su?  
-Comme j'ai toujours su les choses auparavant... Comme toi Alix... Tu vois des choses que les autres ne voient pas... Tu vois ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé... N'est-ce pas?

La jeune damoiselle s'offusqua, jamais elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Elle avait toujours gardé ses visions pour elle-même. Sa mère avait été au courant avant de mourir et depuis elle ne se confiait à personne d'autre. Sa mère avait le même don qu'elle, ce don de voyance. Il lui avait toujours été utile. La jeune pucelle était déboussolée par la découverte de la vieille guérisseuse. Des questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête à commencer par le fait qu'elle soit au courant. A sa connaissance, la vieille guérisseuse était toujours restée en dehors du village et donc en dehors de toutes les rumeurs. Encore eut-il fallu qu'il y ait une rumeur sur la jeune damoiselle...

-Mais, comment êtes-vous au courant pour cela?  
-C'est bien simple, et naturel, étant donné que je suis...

**2012 - Seattle**

Les heures de cours défilent et il me tarde de retrouver Lili, surement en compagnie de son prince charmant. La sonnerie a à peine le temps de retentir que je bondis jusqu'à ma voiture. Sur le parking, je peux voir Jasper qui discute avec les mêmes amis de l'autre soir. Il me fait un signe de la main et je me dirige vers eux. Je vais enfin savoir qui est ce mec qui me regarde tout le temps. Je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas trop mal avec ses cheveux châtains aux reflets cuivrés mais en m'approchant je me rends compte qu'il est encore plus beau. Il a les yeux verts tirant sur le marron en bordure de l'iris et un visage légèrement anguleux, avec un côté enfantin mal rasé. Leur autre ami est blond aux cheveux longs, il a un nez fin et des cils si longs qu'il pourrait se travestir on y verrait que du feu!

-Les gars, j'vous présente Bella, la meilleure amie d'Alice. Bella, je te présente Caïus et Dimétri, mes cousins, m'annonce-t-il en me désignant le blond comme étant Caïus.

J'en déduis donc que celui qui me regardait à la fête avec avidité n'était autre que Démétri. Ils ne se ressemblent pas pour être frères! Ils sont même opposés pour ainsi dire... Les deux cousins de Jasper me font une bise avant de reformer le cercle de discussion qu'ils avaient auparavant.

-Je disais donc aux gars à quel point tu m'avais foutu la frousse ce midi...  
-C'est bien joué ça Bella! Il est toujours à jouer les jolis cœurs et ne comprend pas l'enjeu... Une femme n'est pas un jouet Jazz'!, ajoute Démétri.

Je hoche la tête, il me fait bien rire. Alors comme ça Jasper s'appelle non seulement Jazz' mais en plus il est un coureur de jupons pile poil comme je l'avais prédit. D'un coup je prends peur pour mon amie... Au fond de moi j'ai envie de croire ce qu'il m'a avoué le matin même mais avec ce que son cousin vient de m'annoncer je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Bon les gars... et Bella... faut que j'vous laisse je dois passer chez le fleuriste... Ciao!

Il nous salue et se dirige vers sa voiture. Jake le croise avec un regard méchant et me rejoint en regardant encore plus bizarrement les deux cousins de Jasper Whithlock. Les mains dans les poches, je sens qu'il se maîtrise pour ne pas leur casser la figure... Je dois avouer que là je me sens complétement mal à l'aise...

-Euh... Jake, j'te présente les cousins de Jasper : Démétri et Caïus. Vous êtes vraiment frères?, leur demandai-je. (Ils avaient piqué ma curiosité.)  
-Non, on est demi-frères. On a un père en commun mais deux mères biologiques différentes. Cependant on a toujours été élevés ensemble étant donné que ma mère est morte à ma naissance. Alors pour moi, Caïus est comme un frère vous savez... , nous explique Démétri, donnant ainsi une réponse à leurs différences physiques.  
-Et sinon, Jasper est vraiment un coureur de jupons?, m'inquiétai-je.

Ils partent à rire et Jake et moi restons comme niais. Jake qui, d'ailleurs, n'a toujours pas placé une phrase depuis le début de la conversation. Je le sens bouillir à côté de moi et place ma main contre son avant-bras, évitant à tout prix qu'il s'emballe dans une baston. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne rient pas bien longtemps et s'empressent de nous expliquer pourquoi ils se marrent.

-Ben Jasper doit avoir eu au moins 100 femmes à son actif depuis qu'il a 12 ans... Alors oui, on peut dire que c'est un coureur de jupons. Mais depuis qu'il a emménagé à Seattle, on entend plus que parler d'Alice Brandon. Alors tu vois Bella, t'as aucun souci à te faire. Il n'a pas touché une femme depuis qu'il a croisé le regard d'Alice. Mais il nous a avoué avoir été trop timide pour faire le premier pas, dit Caïus.

Je soupire légèrement, ouf! Je ne crains rien pour mon amie. Jake se décide enfin à faire ami-ami avec le clan des Whithlock.

-Dîtes les gars, ça vous dirait une petite sortie en attendant votre cousin? Avec un pote on essaye de convaincre Bella de rénover son tacot... C'est celui qui est là-bas, le rouge moche!  
-Ma voiture roule très bien!, m'énervai-je.  
-Ah ben dis-donc, c'est une sacré pièce de collection! C'est vrai qu'elle mériterait un p'tit coup de peinture!, renchérit Démétri.

Oh non! C'est pas vrai il va pas s'y mettre lui aussi! Caïus reste en retrait et je sens que les bagnoles, c'est pas trop son truc. Jake invite les garçons à aller rendre visite à Emmett, Démétri accepte et ils partent seuls devant, nous oubliant Caïus et moi derrière. Je suis mal à l'aise face à lui, il a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à cerner...

-Alors euh... tu es là à l'année ou tu rends visite à Jasper?  
-On rend juste visite, on vient de Castella, à côté de Sacramento. Tu sais Bella, je préfère être franc... Démétri est assez intéressé par toi... Quant à moi, t'as pas de soucis à te faire je suis gay... Mais fais gaffe, je sais comment mon frère peut-être excessif quand il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut...

J'avalai ma salive. Le problème est que moi, pour le moment, je n'étais pas intéressée par Démétri...

**1573 - Château des De Voisins**

-...ta grand-mère.

Alix était sidéré. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses aïeux. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que sa grand-mère avait disparu. Son grand-père était mort lors d'une bataille qu'avait mené Clovis contre un de ses voisins, les De Gléon. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais pu les voir en portrait même si depuis 10 ans, les De Gléon s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Jamais ils n'avaient rendu visite à Clovis mais lui était souvent allé leur rendre visite. Encore choquée par la nouvelle, Alix s'assit sur le banc, bouche bée. La vieille guérisseuse vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa son bras sur les épaules de la demoiselle de compagnie de Gabrielle.

-Mais... mais je … je n'ai jamais su...  
-C'est normal, ta mère avait honte. Elle voulait tellement avoir une vie normale qu'elle a préféré vivre dans les enceintes du château et m'a reniée. C'est pourquoi je suis venue vivre dans les bois. Tu n'avais que quelques mois quand elle a décidé de cela. Ton père venait de mourir et elle ne voulait pas que tout cela devienne un fardeau.  
-Comment … comment je peux te nommer?  
-Je me nomme Présine, et il est normal que tu aies hérité d'un de mes dons... Chaque aînée de ma descendance hérite d'un de mes dons. En ce qui concerne ta mère et toi, il s'agit de celui de voyance.

A quelques pas de là, un cavalier s'enfonce dans l'ombre des bois et file jusqu'à la cascade. Il ralentit son destrier qui, essoufflé, s'arrête net. Le personnage descend de son cheval et rejoins une personne tapie dans l'ombre qui se trouve près de la chute d'eau.

-Votre requête est accomplie, dit la voix du cavalier à capuche.  
-Parfait, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, lui répond la silhouette fine qui se tient debout et qui admire le paysage, voilà ta récompense.

Le cavalier repart, il s'enfonce dans les bois au pas et ne l'entend pas. Il ne sent pas le danger qui s'approche de lui. Une flèche vient se planter entre ses omoplates. Il faut effacer toute trace d'activité. Un sourire se peint sur le visage de la silhouette, mission accomplie.

**2012 - Seattle**

Je rentrai à mon appart en espérant que Jasper ait disparu histoire que je ne me sent pas mal à l'aise. J'ai à peine tourné la clé dans la porte qu'une petite brune me saute au cou. Aïe! J'vais me taper un lumbago là!

-Bellllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Il est venu! Il est venu!  
-Je sais, je sais... Alors, raconte-moi tout!

Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé, non sans un pot de Ben & Jerry's chacune dans les mains. Et Lily me raconte. Il est venu, quand il a sonné elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit lui. La première chose qu'elle a vu c'est un bouquet d'orchidées et quand elle a ouvert et qu'elle l'a vu, elle est restée bouche bée.

-Non mais tu te rends comptes! J'étais même pas maquillée et j'avais les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré! Et puis il avait des chocolats alors tu penses bien que j'ai craqué.  
-Et après?  
-Ben après on a discuté, il m'a tout raconté. Que Tanya était intervenue sans qu'on lui demande, de son propre chef. Qu'il avait aimé le baiser qu'on a échangé...  
-Moi j'ai d'autres informations... , lui laissai-je en suspens.  
-Comment ça?, s'emballe Alice.

Je lui raconte notre rencontre avec Caïus et Démétri. Ce qu'on a appris sur Jasper et ses intentions envers Alice. Je crois que j'aurais pas dû si je ne voulais pas entendre la tornade dans toute la maison. En plus elle me balance qu'il l'a invitée demain au restaurant. Qu'il faut qu'elle se fasse belle et qu'elle aille chez la coiffeuse... Je ris et la laisse s'exciter toute seule. Quant à moi, direction ma chambre pour réviser.

_Et voilà ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre review ! Une __**review**__ fait vivre l'artiste et je dois vous avouer que malgré les motivations de ma Bêta et de mon Joker, la panne d'inspiration et de motivation se fait sentir ! _

_Merci beaucoup et faîtes péter la bubulle ! _

_Mil'_


End file.
